For pretty red flowers
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob picks Sandy a pretty red flower, maybe he shouldnt have, maybe he should have been careful, they get in an argument, and it is up to Sandy to fix it. FYI: Contains SPANDY, and Smut (which isnt until the end, so you're all good until than) Its a good read, so R&R.


**Another Spandy Fanfic… Warning: Contains smut, don't worry that's not until the near end so you guys can read this and be safe, if you don't like the smut, just read until you see the** _ **Underlined Italics.**_

Spongebob stood at Sandy's picnic table, his hands gripped into the sides as he watched his friend place folded clothes in a duffle bag; there were at least three other bags leaning against the table.

Tears fell from his eyes, "Oh, why can't I come with you?" he asked her, Sandy sighed, "I already explained it to ya a hundred times! I can't take ya with me, you'd cry too much." she shook her head, "I would not! I love camping just as much as the next guy, come on Sandy, you go camping every summer, please, why can't I go with you just once?" he asked.

"The wild is no place for kids like y'all." she said as she pushed down on her clothes to close the bag but the zipper wouldn't budge, having Spongebob come around and zip it for her, "I am not a kid, Sandy!" he protested, she rolls her eyes, picking up two of her bags to carry it to her bronco outside.

"Please, Spongebob, yer far from being any man." she said as she threw her bags in the back before going back inside to gather her other bags, Spongebob stopped her before she could reach her bags, "but, I am a man!" he cried out, "Outta my way." she ordered, Spongebob shook his head, "No, you have to take me, what if you get hurt and need help?" he asked her, "and what, like you'd be any help, besides, if I did let ya tag along you'd tell Pat, and then I'd have to take him too, and I am not-" "I won't tell him, it can just be me, and you, that's all I want!"

"Sandy, this is the only time of year where you don't work for two entire weeks, and you go to spend them off alone, camping, then you come back and there is no time for us, Sandy, I miss us, I just want to spend time with you!" he began to cry even more.

Sandy stood back, shocked at what he had said, he cried looking away, wiping his nose, "I'm sorry, I just-"

Sandy sighed, "Ok, ok, fine! Y'all can come!" she raised her voice, Spongebob turned around to walk away, his head dropped, but when her words filtered through his ears he stopped, gasping, he rushed back over to her, "Y, you mean I can go?" he asked her, Sandy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, go get packed for tomorrow, we're leaving as soon as tha sun comes up, and don't bring Patrick, and leave your childish self at home." she said before she picked up her bags.

"Oh, lemme get that!" Spongebob insisted as he picked up one of her bags, but of course, he failed, pulling his arms off, "Oh, wow, what do you got in that thing?" he asked her, "Stuff."

All she wanted to do was get away, get away from everything, and that included him, all she wanted was a nice, quiet drive, with no singing, no laughing, just, her, her bronco, and Kenny Chesney, but instead, she looks to her right and sees Spongebob, sitting in the passenger seat next to her, playing his ukulele, singing a cute song he'd made up about camping with her, it was a really cute song but it was a different when he had been singing the same song for hours.

They pulled up to a convenience store, "Do ya gotta use tha bathroom?" Sandy asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt, she turned to Spongebob who his legs crossed and his hands covering his bladder, without a word he sprang out of the truck and ran into the building.

Sandy stood at the gas pump, clearly annoyed, what was wrong with wanting to be alone? Spongebob walked up to her after exiting the store, he threw her a bag of peanuts, "Here, I thought you'd be hungry." he said as he stood by the door, leaning up against the side of the truck, "Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"Read the front." he pointed to the bag, Sandy picked it up to read it, a little heart made out of peanuts decorated the front, in big white letters read, "I'm nuts for you." Sandy smiled at the thought, even blushing a bit, "Awe, how sweet." she said before looking up at him, but he was already on his side of the vehicle.

It was a risky purchase, but, at least she liked it, she didn't think much of it, and he was almost glad for that, he glanced at her, she was putting the gas nozzle in the holder before turning around to twist the tap.

Sandy jumped into the driver's seat, closing the door, she started the truck up again, getting a loud gasp from her friend, she looks at him, "What?" she asked, "Sandy, put your seatbelt on! Do you know how dangerous it is to not have it on? We can get in wreck and-"

"Oh, don't get yer panties in a wad." she rolled her eyes as she reached for the belt, *click* "Are ya happy now?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "yes." he stopped smiling, looking at her annoyed face, "I'm sorry, Sandy, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, I'd hate it if you got hurt, I don't even think I'd even forgive myself if something happened."

Sandy looked at him, smiling, "I appreciate it." Spongebob smiled back before turning to look out the window, "Oh wow, look at that sun set." Spongebob pointed out at the orange sun, the sky was red with purple-pink clouds, he glances at Sandy who isn't paying attention, "Well, I'd have to admit, the sky had nothing on you." he spoke up, she looks at him and for a second the meet eyes until he looks away finally deciding to be quite.

Finally, they had reached their destination, the sun was still up, giving them enough time to set up camp, they were in a remote area, a river stream was in the distance, an old campfire was set in the middle of a dirt circle, "This is my special place, I like ta come here every year round this time." she said as she tossed a match on the burning pile.

Spongebob walked over to the single log after he had pitched his tent, the sun had finally went down, the moon was starting to appear, "Thanks for bringing me along." Spongebob spoke up, Sandy smiled, "Well, I can't say that this sucks, it's nice ta have company, though I don't understand why y'all had ta draw a huge circle 'round our camp." she said, "It's to keep the sea bears out, we don't want one of those to come in the middle of the night while we're sleeping do ya?" Spongebob asked.

"Sea Bear? What in the world, Spongebob, Sea Bears don't exist." Sandy shook her head, Spongebob shrugs, "That's what Squidward said before he was attacked by one, we tried to tell em, but he didn't listen, you can ask him about it, he might scream and slam the door in your face." Spongebob says. Spongebob looked toward the fire.

"Sorry." he spoke up, his voice was soft, "I, I know you probably wanted some alone time, and didn't want me to come, I didn't mean to make you upset at me." he said as he looked further away, he played with a stick.

Sandy put a hand on his shoulder, "Awe, don't worry bout it, y'all were right, be barely have any time for us anymore, I guess ya thought we were driftin apart, huh?" Spongebob looked at her, the truth was in his eyes, "Awe, Spongebob, I don't mean ta hold ya off, I really don't, it's just that work, and then y'all always work."

"Thank you, Sandy." he smiled before he stood up, he sighed, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." he said before he walked off to his tent leaving her alone.

Sandy stirred in her sleeping bag, her eyes opened wide when her stomach made a loud growl, at first she had thought it was a huge sea bear, but when her stomach growled again she was relieved, her nose then picked up the sweet aroma of breakfast, that was one thing that made her glad that she had brought him along.

"Oh, morning, Sandy." Spongebob waved his spatula, "I hope you like pancakes, I found some berries off over there, would you like some, trust me, they're safe." Spongebob assure as he threw one in the air and caught it with his mouth.

Sandy sits down on the log, waiting for Spongebob to finish cooking, he hands her a paper plate with pancakes, "Would you like some milk, or juice?" Spongebob asked as he opened his cooler and pulled out two cartons.

"Mm, Spongebob, y'all sure know how ta cook a mean pancake, desh are shoo good." she moaned with each bite, Spongebob shrugged and blushed, "Awe, it's the least that I can do, I mean you let me come along, and drove all the way out here, I'm just glad you enjoy them." he smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Mm, So, what are we gonna do today?" Spongebob asked, "are we gonna go hiking? Climb trees? Swim? Play tag?" Spongebob asked, "I dunno, a hike sound pretty nice, we're gonna wanna walk this junk off after we're done." she shrugged, Spongebob nodded, "Great! I'm gonna go get ready!" he said jumping to his feet, already having finished his breakfast.

Sandy brought her glass of orange juice to her lips but not before looking at Spongebob, laughing, "Wh, what are ya wearing?" she asked him, he was wearing tight pants and a shirt, "Dontcha think ya should put on something, i dunno, lose? An' less showy?" she questioned, Spongebob glanced down at his wear, seeing a lump in his pants, he didn't think much of it, but if Sandy insisted.

"This better?" he asked her as he came out with a pair of sweatpants and a wind jacket, Sandy smiled, "Better than whatcha had on before." she answered, "well, hold on, lemme get dressed, sit down an relax." she said as she stood up and went to her tent.

The hike was a long, sweat filled journey, but on the bright side, it was pretty sweet, there were huge pine trees that provided them shade when they needed to take a break.

They sat under one of the trees, a snack break sounded pretty good right about now, Sandy handed him a bottle of water, "Mm, thanks." he gladly took the cool bottle from her hands, "Wanna snack?" he asked as he showed her a bag of chips causing her stomach to growl.

Spongebob laughed, "When we get back, I can fix us up some lunch," he said, Sandy smiles, "I like the sound of that." she said as she took the bag of chips and then sat down next to him. Spongebob looked at her, "Thanks again, for bringing me, so far, todays been a blast, thanks to you, so uh, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Spongebob asked as he nudged her.

"Dunno, maybe we can go kayaking, it'll be fun." she answered, "Kayaking, sweet, we can go see how where the river goes, I can't wait." he cheered, Sandy laughed before she went to her bag of chips.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Spongebob whispered before he elbowed Sandy almost making her drop her bag,"Spon-MMph!" Spongebob covered her mouth, "Shh, Sandy, you'll scare em away, look." Spongebob pointed to the bushes where a little scallop sat on one of the branches, singing a beautiful little song.

Sandy looked at it, it was a cute little thing, and it was looking at her, "Pst, I think it wants one of your cheeze puffs." Spongebob pointed to the bag, Sandy cocked her eyebrow, "Are you sure?" she asks, Spongebob nods, "Here, watch this, give me one." Spongebob ordered as he held out his hand, "Um-" "Come on Sandy, don't tell me you're afraid of a little scallop, just, give me one, you've got plenty of them." he said.

Spongebob holds out his hand to the scallop, a little cheese ball in his hand, "Come on lil guy, I won't hurtcha." he said as he wiggled the snack, the scallop turned to him, seeing the orange snack, it flew over, first investigating the piece of junk, and then smelling it, taking it and then flying off.

Spongebob looked at Sandy with a grin, "See, he likes it." he says, "Oh, look he wants some more Sandy, give him more." Spongebob nodded, and so she does just that, but instead of it flying away, it purs, rubbing up against her for a hug and kisses her cheek before flying away for good.

Spongebob holds his hand out to her, helping her up to her feet, "I think we should head back now, don't you?" he suggested, Sandy nodded, "I could go for that 'lunch' y'all mentioned." she winked, Spongebob giggles and blushes a bit, "You know I'll cook anything for you." he smiled that cute smile as he kicks a stone.

Sandy smiles at him, he was so sweet, and he wasn't even trying. There was something there, something about him that made her heart skip a beat, but she didn't know what, she looks away, kicking the stone that he had previously kicked.

Spongebob scratched the side of his head, always, did he always have to keep making things so damn awkward for them two? Spongebob glances off to the side, his eye then catches on something, a little red flower stood in the sun, soaking up the rays, it was just, beautiful! Spongebob looks up at Sandy, and he couldn't help but to think about how much Sandy needed that flower, she would love him for it!

Spongebob approached the little plant, it was up until this moment he realized that getting the flower was a lot easier said than done. It was dangerous, way too risky, sitting at the very edge of the raging river, Spongebob shook his head, he couldn't get it, surely Sandy would understand, right?

Spongebob turned his head to look at Sandy who was already ahead of him, she hadn't even noticed that he had stopped, he looked back down at the flower, this flower would make her really happy, oh, he would do anything for her, it was just one measly flower, and it was just right there waving at him, he could get it, he would get it, he just had to be extra.. Careful.

"Spongebob!" Sandy shouted over her lungs, "Get away from there!" Sandy ordered, "That river will swallow you whole! Get away!" she kept shouting, all her shouting startled the sponge, he looked at her, and not paying attention the ground beneath him, as you all saw this coming, the weak earth below him began to crumble, throwing him straight into the river.

"Sandy!" Spongebob cries for help as he claws at the patch of dirt, Sandy gasps running as soon as he can to get to him before he is taken. Sandy drops to her knees, "Quick, take my hand!" she says, Spongebob reaches for her, and just as they are about to touch the rest of the ground he was in breaks away and he is swept down the river.

The flow was so strong, it was almost impossible to keep his head up, Larry's swimming lessons didn't prepare him for this! He fought for his life, desperately trying to keep his head above the water, but with each gasp he would get a mouth full of water. Spongebob could barely see her with the water in his eyes, his vision was blurred but he could see her blurred figure running along the side, looking for a way to save him.

The wind was knocked out of him as he came crashing into a bolder, hitting his head with some force to knock him out. His eyes fell heavy and he went to sleep, sinking into the water. Sandy stopped at the side where he had disappeared, where could he be? Tears fell from her eyes, he was gone, she fell to her knees, "Spongebob!" she screamed out.

A few minutes passed, she looked down the river to see a little yellow dot. Spongebob was caught up against a fallen tree, he was on his back, Sandy was able to dive into the water, holding onto the tree for support she swam back to the shore, as soon as she got on the land the huge tree had broken off the side and went under the water and back up a few hundred feet down the stream.

His body was thrown onto the hard ground, Sandy rushed to him, "C, come on! Don't play this stupid trick with me." she shook her head as she shook him, he was a pale grey color, he wasn't faking it, Sandy leaned down, plugging his nose and began to perform CPR.

After a few long minutes the sponge began to cough, spitting up all the water that he had in his lungs/gills. Spongebob panted, holding his hand over his chest, he looked all around him, "Wh, where am I? What happened?" he asked before looking at Sandy who was crying with relief, he was ok!

"Sandy?" Spongebob called her name, she wipes away her tears before she jumps in a hug, "Sp, Spongebob, I'm so glad yer ok! Ya had me worried sick!" she cried into him, Spongebob rubbed her back, confused, what had just happened?

Spongebob pushes her back by her shoulders to look her in the face, "Sandy?" he looks into her eyes with a concerned face, "Sandy, why are you crying?" he asked her, Sandy shook her head, wiping away endless tears. Spongebob wiped away her tears, looking at the crystal clear tear drop on his finger, "Sandy." he brings her in a hug, rubbing her back, he wasn't sure why she was crying, but it must've been serious.

"A, Are you hurt?" he asked her, "Did you trip, or, step on a thorn, or-" Sandy looked up at him, he was so stupid, it was as if he'd already forgotten bout him almost drowning. The way he looked at her, he'd do anything for her including, he looked down at his hand, in his hand was wilted flower, he smiled, "I, I got this for you, sorry it got crushed." he shrugged, a little ashamed of himself.

Sandy looked at the little red daisy flower, she took it in her hand, a small smile crossed her lips, but this flower wasn't worth his life, the gift of him breathing was even better, "Spongebob." she cried again bringing him in for a close hug, he was so confused, one minute she was smiling and then the next, she was crying into him, soaking his shirt.

Sandy slid her face around to him, she cups his cheeks, "Sandy?" sandy shakes her head, putting her finger on his lips, she hesitates before she closes the distance.

"Mmph, hn, San-" Spongebob moaned as she kissed him, taking this by surprise, this was the last thing he was expecting. On and off he could feel himself being pulled into her, kissing her, but he would stop when he would realize what was happening before he would get caught in it again, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, this was, good, amazing actually, it was as if he had taken a bite of the sweetest fruit in the ocean, she tasted good.

To the heck with it, she wasn't going anywhere by the looks of it, he should enjoy this moment for while it was happening, and with that he gladly returned the kiss, Sandy pulled him in closer, her hands sliding around his neck, he pulled her hips into him as he slipped her his tongue.

"Ha, sponge!" She moaned as she gasped for air before returning to him. His hands roamed around her slim figure, she felt so full and warm, her fur was even softer than he'd remembered.

Sandy tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck, she held the back of his head as he began to kids down her neck, moaning and rolling her eyes with pleasure.

Spongebob pushed her back a little, becoming the dominant male that he never showed, oh, and he was good, he forced her back into a warm wet kiss, pulling her face in closer to his, he sucked on her tongue before attacking her again, "Hnn, San-dy." he moaned as he couldn't get enough of her.

"Gah, Sandy!" Spongebob yelped as she shoved him off of her, he rubbed his head, what just happened? Spongebob looked up at her, she had her back turned to him, she was covering her mouth, what were they doing?

Spongebob pushed himself back up, leaning over Sandy's shoulder to get a look of her face, "Sandy." but she just turned around and pushed him away, "Sandy, what, what happened?" he asked, Sandy looks at him, "N, nothing happened." she shook her head, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Nothing? What do you mean, Nothing?" Spongebob asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder to have her slap him away, "Don't touch me!" she shouted, causing Spongebob just jump back.

"We should really head back." she said as she turned to leave, leaving him behind, Spongebob rubbed the back of his head, what just happened? Spongebob shook his head and began to follow her.

"Marshmallow?" Spongebob asked as he offered her the bag, the sun had gone to sleep, and the moon was out, Sandy waved the bag away, "Nah, I got a hotdog, an y'all shouldn't eat all that sugar before bed, did ya even eat anythin besides them marshmallows?" Sandy asked as she glared at the bag.

Spongebob nods, "I had a Krabby Patty." he answers, "I asked if you wanted one but you said you didn't want one." he shrugs, and she doesn't say anything else. Sandy looks at him, he's panicking, screaming at the flaming treat, he blows it out, "don't worry, the fire is out, a little crispy but, on the bright side, mm, er derishus." He said with a full mouth, she shakes her head in disgust.

Sandy looks back to the fire, the heat from the flames filled her with pleasurable warmth, and then while looking into the fire images of him drowning flood through her head, him calling her name, reaching out for her.

Sandy shook her head, tears filled her eyes as she remembered dragging him out and when he wouldn't open his eyes, at how much she wished it was all just a joke, but when she realized it wasn't, her tears began to fall down her cheeks, and it was all for a pretty red flower.

Spongebob turns his attention to her, hearing her sniffle, like someone usually did when they were crying, "Sandy." Spongebob softly says her name, she shakes her head, "Why did you have ta fall in that damn river." she asked before looking at him, "what are you talking about?" he questioned, "Y'all know what I'm talking bout! Y'all act like none of it ever happened, sittin here, laughin and eatin burnt marshmallows." she glanced at his marshmallow stick, Spongebob cocks his head, "You say that like you think I meant to fall in." Spongebob said.

"Well, what were ya doin so darn close?" she asked, raising her voice, Spongebob glances at the fire, "I, I was trying to get you that flower." he answered, "Did I ask ya to get me a flower?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "My bad, I thought you'd like it, so I wanted to get it for you." he glanced to her.

"And what good did that do ya?" she asked as she showed him the wilted flower, "at least I got it." he crossed his arms, he watched as she threw it in the fire, he still looked at the fire, at the flower as it turned to ash, unknown tears filled his eyes, he looked back at her.

"How could you!" he glared at her, "after all the trouble I went through getting it-"

"Trouble?" Sandy interrupted him, "Y'all think y'all went through trouble, I was the one that had ta jump in and save yer yeller behind!" she pointed his his face having him swat her, "Yeah, well, I didn't ask you to, now did I." he questioned, Sandy glared back, "Y'all would've been dead, if I didn't pull ya out when I did." she said as she pounded her fist on the log.

Spongebob looks away, "Don't you think it would've been better just to let me die? That way you would have had to kiss me, that way, we wouldn't even have this argument." he says before he stands up, "What are you talking about, Spongebob!" Sandy raised her voice, her angry tone was taken by concern. Spongebob sighs, shaking his head, "Nothing, I'm going to bed." he says under his breath before he leaves to his tent.

Sandy laid in her tent, her arms under her head, she stared at the top of her tent, she sighed turning on her side, pulling her blankets further up to her face, and finally closing her eyes. A few minutes passed, with the wind blowing, and the trees shaking, she couldn't get to sleep, it wasn't the weather that kept her awake, it was him.

She hadn't seen him all night since their argument, it wasn't like him to stay mad for more than an hour, he couldn't be sleeping, if she couldn't sleep, then surely he couldn't. Was she wrong to yell at him like that? To ignore him like he wasn't there? It wasn't his fault, sure he was the one that fell into the damn river in the first place, but he wasn't the one who asked her to kiss him.

Was that one kiss the main reason why they weren't talking? What was she thinking, that wasn't just a kiss, that was something else, they actually, made out, like wild animals, she was just so happy that he was ok, and he, he just enjoyed it.

Sandy sighed kicking her blankets off, she had to fix this somehow. It was pretty windy out, and a little chilly not to mention it; she rubbed her arms before she headed for the orange tent on the other side of the camp circle.

She zipped the zipper of the tent closed, it was much warmer in here then out there, and wow, he really was sleeping, half of his body was in and out of his thick fluffy comforter blankets, and he just snored away, he looked so warm, and comfortable. Sandy pulled the blankets up to get under them with him.

She threw her leg over him, and her hand on his chest, squeezing him awake. Spongebob groaned groggily, "Hmm?" he was still asleep, didn't know what was going on, "Hmm, Sandy?" he softly said her name, he squinted to get a better look at her.

"H, hey Spongebob." she whispered, Spongebob leaned over to his side to turn on the lantern next to him, "Wh, what are you?" He asked as she leaned in to kiss him.

Sandy pulled out of the kiss, Spongebob sat back shocked, he looked around him, was this some sort of sweet sick dream?

"S, Sandy." He looked at her he gripped onto her wrist, she took a minute to look away from his lips, looking back up at his face, "I, I don't wanna fight anymore." she shook her head, "I almost lost ya once, and, I don't want that ta happen again."

She looked away, feeling ashamed, "I hurt ya today, and I know I can't take it back, and I'm sorry, really, Spongebob, I am." she looked back, Spongebob glanced up and down her, "You had been very unfair lately." he pointed at her, she nodded, "I, I know."

"All I ever wanted, was to be with you, to be able to see you, and talk to you, make you laugh, and smile, but it was too much for you, you treated me like, like you never even wanted me around, that I was just a burden." he shook his head, and she listened, "You made me feel unwanted, but I didn't say anything because I was just glad you allowed me to come along, and, you know that I'd do anything for you, anything at all, and that included getting you that flower that you threw in the fire." he said as he swept his hand off to the side as if to imitate her throwing away the daisy.

Sandy wiped away another tear, "I, I'm sorry, I, I know what I did was wrong, and all I can do is say that I'm sorry." she began to wipe away more tears, Spongebob sighed, bringing her in a comforting hug, his arms wrapped around her.

"I'll do anything for you, and that includes forgiving you." he said, Sandy picked her head up, looking up at him, "Wh, what?" she asked, Spongebob put on a small loving smile, "I can't stay mad at you, I mean, if you had done the same thing, I would be angry too, you have every right to be mad at me, I worried you, scared you to death, sure, I didn't mean to, but, I did." he shrugged.

Sandy hugged him again, crying even more, "I thought I had lost ya." She shook her head, "I was so scared, I didn't know what ta do, y'all were goin so fast, I couldn't keep up, y'all out ta me, askin me ta save ya, gave me a heart attack is whatcha did." She shook her head, "an' when I pulled ya out, I thought it was too late but I couldn't give up on ya, Spongebob, I, I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to ya." She now stared him in the eye.

Spongebob stared her back, tears filled his eyes, he felt so bad, he then smiled, "at least now I know you care." Sandy pushed him, causing him to laugh "i've always cared." She said as she went to push him again but he ended up catching her instead.

Sandy tried to pull her arm back, or at least she pretended to struggle. She stared him in the eye, maybe they could try again. Sandy brushed her nose against his, smiling, he tilted his head slightly to get a better access, his hand slowly ran up her arm before finally reaching her cheek.

Spongebob made eye contact, waiting for her to make the next move, he wouldn't touch her anymore then he was unless she wanted him to, she just had to make the next move. Sandy pulled him closer, her breath was hot on his lips, he looked down at her lips, they were wet and looked soft, they were puckered slightly, he bit his bottom lip, he just might have to make the next move after all.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Smut is beyond this point, if you don't mind it then forget about this A/N and go on and enjoy yourselves ~ NikoNet_

Sandy moaned as he brought his lips on hers, soft and loving at first, he pushed the kiss in further to get her to kiss back. They quickly became needy of one another, tongues now lashed out at each other, hands roamed and gripped at the others body.

Spongebob looked down at Sandy's hands that unbuttoned the last button of his shirt, she ran her hands up his chest to slide the shirt off, her eyes stayed glued to his chest, he wasn't even bad, Sandy ran her eyes down his body, unbelievable, "ar, are these real?" she asked as she pointed to his body.

Spongebob looked down, "i'd like to think so." He said before he took her hand and placed it on his chest, she could come right now if she wanted to; her hand traveled down his chest to his little stomach, no abs, but that was ok.

Sandy stopped when she got closer to the band of his night shorts, a clearly visible bulge laid off to the side, was that his, she looked up at him, he was looking to the ground behind him, his face was red, "I, it happens when i'm you know.. Excited." He scratched the side of his head.

Sandy glanced back down, and he was excited, reached to for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and tossed it to the side. Spongebob stared at her, she had nothing supporting them, not like they needed it. They were firm and perky, perfectly round, her nipples that had been poking through her shirt like an erection were clearly visible.

"well, don't ya wanna touch em?" She asked as she lifted them up with her hands. Was it hot in here, or what? How could he refuse? Spongebob scooted even closer, he looked back at her, "a, are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want to hurt you, or touch you unless-" she kissed him while taking his hand to her breast.

Spongebob let's out a whimper as he began to rub her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers as he rubbed them together, Sandy moans as Spongebob presses his erection against her, "Hnn, Sponge-" she cries his name as he sucks her breasts, he stares up at her before he pushes her on her back, he stares her down as he lifts her bottom half up to pull of her pants.

Sandy squirms beneath him as he delivers sweet kisses all down her body as his fingers circle her clit. Spongebob jumps below, Sandy is panting, waiting for him to do something else, he inserts his thumb to open her, her juices flow out and it is a mess to be cleaned up, it was a good thing he was a sponge.

Spongebob sits up on his knees wiping the side of his lip clean before sucking on his fingers, he stares at her as he cleans himself of her fluids. Spongebob glances down to his erection before looking back at her, he maintained eye contact as he pulled his night shorts down, Sandy sits up and pushes his hands away from his briefs; she glances up at him, he nods and she turns to the band of his underwear, time for the big reveal.

He stares up at her as she climbs over his lap, he was laying back down, this was all going so fast,Spongebob wrapped his fingers around her hips, he closed his eyes as she started to grind on him, she was so wet and warm, it felt good, he could do this all night if he could, but this was only the beginning. He had dreamt of this moment for most of his adult life, but it was just a dream, he never thought that this would actually happen, and now that it was finally happening, this felt ten times better than any ol' dream he had with her in it, it had been so long since he'd actually touched a woman and he was afraid that he had forgotten how to please them, he really wanted to please her, to show her that he wasn't a mistake.

Spongebob held his member still as she leaned back on her legs to get him in, slowly leaning forward allowing an inch in at a time, she dropped her jaw, gasping as he stretched her, it was a little painful after not having any sexual relationships since she moved down here, and not to mention, he was a tad bigger, and growing.

Spongebob pushed in a little further to get her to move, after she got used to the pleasureable invader she began to move, Spongebob threw his head back as she slowly picked up the speed, she was so wet and warm, "Gah, Hnn, Y, you're so tight." he grunted as he thrusted his hips into her, Sandy yelled, her back aching, "Hnn, i, it's because hmm, you're so, hah big." she said as she gropped at her breasts.

Spongebob sat up, pulling her closer, thrusting in a little faster as he started sucking on her breasts, one of his hands rubbed her clit, she pulled at the back of his head, "Hnn, Sponge-" she cried. Spongebob shoved her off of him, now standing between her legs, he rubbed himself, biting, and licking his lips while Sandy watched and played with herself.

Sandy crawled on her hands and knees, she stared up at him as she took him in her hands, Spongebob bit his lips as she began to rub him, she lowered her head down to kiss the tip, he whimpered as she started to lick up his shaft while she squeezed his soft jewels, "Hmm, Sa, Sandy." he panted, wiping away sweat, he ran his hands through her fur, tugging at her ears, Spongebob yelped out, curling his toes and his fingers dug into her head as he released.

Sandy sat up, she took a minute before she swallowed his seed, Spongebob panted looking down at her, he smiled bringing her in a kiss, "Ha, I love you." he said before he laid her down, he pushed through her legs, pressing his member into her again before inserting himself. Sandy clawed at the sheets as he began to work his magic, her legs wrapped around his hips, and her hands raked down his back.

"Hnn, Sp, Spongebob." she moaned, Spongebob bit down on her neck, "Hnn, Sa, San- I, ha, I'm hnn." was all he could manage out, Sandy nodded, "Hmm, Huh, C, come, in, inside hah, Sponge." she cried as she thrusted her hips up to match his movements, she clenched her jaw tight as he thrusted his final thrust, after a few second he fell on top of her, his head rested between her neck and shoulder.

Sandy panted, she stared at him as he raised up off of her, he looked down at their connecting body parts before he pulled out, she reached out to pet his head, "Y, Ya did good." she said before they kissed again.

The two were blinded by a bright ray of light, they shielded their eyes, they quickly covered themselves as they realized that it was the park ranger, "What are you two crazy kids up to?" he asks, Spongebob and Sandy glance at each other before looking back at the thirty something year old man who wore a big goofy grin.

 **Hmm, well, um thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it, eh, I sorta got lazy on the smut parts, sorry, but hell whatcha gonna do bout it?**


End file.
